


Never the End

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: ironhide, character: ratchet, genre: drama, verse: post dotm, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Fixing the movie. 8D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the End

**Title:** Never the End  
 **‘Verse:** Post DotM  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Ironhide, Ratchet  
 **Summary:** Fixing the movie. 8D

 

**Never the End**

 

Ironhide blinked his optics open, the static clearing slowly. He really hadn’t expected to wake up this time. Not after-

“Boot it up already, ya slagger.”

Ironhide blinked again, Ratchet’s face sliding into focus, the tight worry in his expression making a lie of his snarky tone.

“You with me?” Ratchet asked.

“Yeah,” Ironhide tried to say, nodded, rebooted his vocalizer, and tried again. “Yeah. I’m with ya. What the slag happened?”

Ratchet’s entire demeanor changed. He smirked, straightening as Ironhide pushed himself up to sit. “Brought your sorry, rusted aft back from the brink again.” He waved his had dismissively. “The usual. Welcome back.” His smirk didn’t hide the haunted look behind his optics.

Ironhide nodded, testing his limbs one by one, moving slowly, then reaching a hand up to touch his face.

“Pretty as ever,” Ratchet snickered. He sat beside Ironhide on the med berth. “Ok, so Wheeljack and Perceptor deserve some credit. You want the short and sweet, or the full report of our collective brilliance?”

Ironhide chuckled. “Short’n sweet’s fine for now. Still feel a bit fuzzy ‘round the edges.”

Ratchet grinned, nodding. “That’ll pass. Let’s see. Luckily, you were shot in the face. Your spark and chamber were fine, dropped into stasis lock.” He pinned Ironhide with a more serious look. “Good thing you’re as hard-headed as you are thick-skinned. Percy handled all that delicate rewiring of your processors, while Jack and I worked on refitting your armor, and all the other repairs.

“Things will have to integrate. That’s where the fuzzy feeling’s coming from. You’ll get memory flashes as the new hardware adapts and connects, but it _will_. From all we can tell your memory center wasn’t damaged. Sheer luck really.” Ratchet shrugged. “You may need to hit the range and work on your aim. Help the integration along.”

“Oh, that’ll be a hardship,” Ironhide grinned.

Ratchet laughed, and slapped him on his shoulder as he hopped off the berth. “All right. If you don’t have any questions for me, get your aft out of my medbay. Go say hi to Lennox so he’ll stop tying himself in knots.”

Ironhide stood, still moving gingerly. He snorted at Ratchet’s quiet snicker. “Shut up. Didn’t expect ta wake.” That wiped the smile off Ratchet’s face, and Ironhide instantly regretted it. “Shoulda known better,” he said. “That whole collective brilliance thing, right?”

“Out!” Ratchet pointed at the door. “And there _will_ be check-ups!” he called after Ironhide. “Don’t slagging make me come hunt you down. You come when I comm.”

“Yes, Ratchet,” Ironhide hollered back obediently, then stepped back out into the warm, bright sunlight. He smiled, and went to find and harass Lennox.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
